


Satisfaction

by synvamp



Category: RWBY
Genre: Banter, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP, Smut, all location references in this fic are made of poetic licence, bottom!Clover, brat!Clover, graphic depictions of sex, piece by delicious piece, the fine art of taking a man completely apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp
Summary: Qrow decides that it’s time to teach a certain brat to respect his elders. How much punishment can that strong young body take? There’s only one way to find out.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Satisfaction

\---xxx---

Qrow lay in his regulation Atlas bed, in his regulation Atlas room having thoughts which were far from standard issue.

_He’s such a brat!_

He rolled over restlessly, burying his head in the pillow. The sounds of mantas coming in to land and the constant hum of the air conditioning filled his body with a tense kind of thrum. A feeling of suppressed energy.

_Go to sleep. You know he’s trying to rile you up. Give it a few days at least. His head is big enough already without you chasing after him every time he throws that wink your way…_

Clover had hit him with it again today. The speech had been aimed at the kids but then lucky charm told them to get some rest, some relaxation… what had he said? Whatever takes the edge off? And then just as everyone was filing out, Qrow made the mistake of looking his way. The wink had hit him like it always did. He nearly took out a table as he turned to leave and he swore he could _see_ the waves of smug pouring off the brat. He was _loving_ this. No prizes for guessing what Captain Ebi had at the top of _his_ list of recreational activities.

_I’m not going to him tonight. He can’t think I’m at his beck and call!_

Qrow pulled the sides of the pillow up over his ears and groaned into the feathers.

_His bottom lip is so plump though…_

_Stop it. You know this is dangerous. Stop now._

But he didn’t stop. His wandering mind took him for a little trip down memory lane to the very first time that Clover had put those lips on his.

It had been in the locker room. Clover had spun some story for him, told him that they should put in some extra time training. If they were going to be a team for a little while, they should learn how to move together. In retrospect, it was such a damn _line._

_I’m too old to fall for that crap,_ Qrow laughed to himself in the dark.

They’d sparred, sure. Gone three rounds and Qrow had won them all. There were a few near-misses along the way, Clover’s luck was damn pesky at times, but experience had won out. Qrow thought it would piss the guy off. He was so cocky and full of himself, probably not used to being beaten. But every time Harbinger’s cold edge pressed against his throat or Qrow stamped his boot into that solid chest, his eyes lit up. Teal pools full of heat, full of _hunger._

Clover had called it a night first. Qrow wasn’t tired but he figured that the guy had eaten enough floor wax for one day. Lucky charm chatted with him idly as they walked and somehow Qrow had found himself steered to the locker room. At this time of night, he would normally have just wandered back to his room to shower but all his things were here so why not? They could chat across the shower stalls. Maybe he would get one more hit of that wink that he still didn’t fully understand.

The room still held the scents of locker rooms everywhere: soap, sweat and bare wood. Qrow dumped his stuff on a bench and unbuttoned his top. He hadn’t even shrugged it off his shoulders when he felt someone move behind him.

“What’s up?” he asked idly, not turning. He opened his locker to pull a clean towel out and a bare arm reached over his shoulder and pushed the door closed. Slowly he turned.

Qrow’s eyes hit the rippled expanse of stomach first. He dragged them up, over the angles of Clover’s lats, lingering lovingly on those slabs of pecs and finally reaching the one bulky bicep which was still casually resting over Qrow’s shoulder.

Clover was so close Qrow could smell the heat of his skin. The sweat made his hair damp and it fell in messy bangs over his forehead. He was topless and his belt was undone. Qrow’s gaze flicked to the buckle and when he looked up, Clover smiled.

“I thought of another game we could play.”

“Yeah?” Qrow asked. His breath stuttered. Clover’s face was so close that he could see the flecks of gold in those clear teal eyes.

“Yeah,” Clover repeated, the corner of his lip turning up into a suggestive little smirk.

“Not enough losing for one day?” Qrow sassed. He leaned back against the locker and let himself take in the view. The wink suddenly made perfect sense. There was no question where this was going. The only question was how fast they were going to get there.

“I think this is a game I could win,” Clover moved just a little closer, slowly closing the gap between them. His fingers grasped Qrow’s open shirt, playing with the fabric.

Qrow smirked, “I dunno, so far you’re all talk. Guys who boast can struggle to deliver.”

“Is that what you think?” Clover grasped a fistful of Qrow’s shirt and lifted it slowly, he let his fingers just grace Qrow’s skin, tracing a line over his stomach.

“I’ve had a little experience,” Qrow reached out and grasped the buckle of Clover’s belt. He drew it out of the belt loops with a snap and dropped it to the floor.

“Well, allow me to change your mind,” Clover leaned closer, dipping his chin to press warm lips to Qrow’s neck.

The next few minutes were a blur. Qrow tilted his head up; light kisses became desperate love bites, his fingers dug into Clover’s belt loops, pulling them together as his body lit up with need. The hour that followed? That was carved in his memory like stone. The warm water cascading down his back, the hard wood against his knees, the crooning tones of Clover’s voice as he coaxed Qrow, praised him, teased him…

The memories flared and coursed through him. He could almost feel Clover’s fingers closing desperately on his hips.

_And this is why you weren’t going to think about it. Congratulations. Now you’re hornier than ever. Nice work, Branwen._

Qrow sighed and rolled onto his back again. A manta buzzed across the sky near his window and a single line of light cut his ceiling in two, angled slowly around and then vanished.

When he closed his eyes, he could still smell Clover’s aftershave.

It had been so frenzied, a sudden lustful tangle of lips and skin. He’d fantasised about fucking Clover but then when it happened he got so caught up in it that he missed half the fun. He’d missed his chance to sink his teeth into that beautiful chest. He’d missed his chance to dip his fingers between the hot mounds of Clover’s ass and listen to him purr…

_Ok so that’s not helping._

His cock ached. Every time he moved, the sheet dragged over it and he growled in frustration.

_I can’t believe he’s got me so worked up! I bet he’s waiting in his room for me. Mr Lucky would never believe that I could resist his charm… especially after last time. He was so damn smug after he worked me over._

_It would be so nice to wipe the smile off his face._

Then Qrow had the fatal thought. The thought that made what happened that night absolutely inevitable.

_I wonder what he looks like when he begs for it. I wonder how long it’s been since someone made him shake…_

The bedding was thrown on the floor. Qrow pulled his clothes on, taking a second to marvel at just how hard he was, and then he strode out into the corridor.

It didn’t matter how late it was. That brat absolutely had this coming.

\---xxx---

When Qrow pounded on Clover’s door, there was no answer. He was astonished. Honestly, he would have been less surprised if Clover opened the door completely nude. He was cocky enough. Qrow was annoyed. It seemed rude to just go winking around like that and then not even be home.

_If this is another of your little games, soldier boy, you’re in big trouble._

He scowled at the door for a minute and then rolled his eyes. There was only one reason that Clover wouldn’t be here. _Typical Atlas do-gooders. Never know when to call it a damn day…_

Sure enough, when he stepped into the Control Room, a familiar tuft of hair poked out from behind a display screen. “I thought we were all about relaxation? Or is that just for the grunts, hmmmm?” Qrow said, strolling in.

Clover looked up from the screen he’d been hunched over and rubbed his eyes. _How long has he been sitting there?_

“Qrow…” he said, looking guilty. “I just had a few things to finish up. You know how it is,” he shrugged apologetically.

“Can’t say I do. Desk work was never my thing,” Qrow smiled, idly pressing some buttons in the hope his semblance might break something. He couldn’t help it. The whole place was just so sterile. A little chaos would do them good.

“What can I do for you?” Clover asked.

“You’re assuming I came here for you?” Qrow said, still looking at the bright blue displays.

“It seemed reasonable. You went to my room first.”

Qrow looked up sharply and saw Clover pointing to a display on the wall. It was the camera feed across the hall from Clover’s quarters. It was displaying a particularly unflattering freeze-frame of Qrow scowling at the door.

Clover’s face was pure smug.

_Damn brat._

“Yeah ok,” Qrow conceded. “I might have swung by.”

“So?” Clover finally lifted his hands from the interface and turned his chair. The smile twitched on his lips.

“ _So_ you told us to get some rest and you’re working late again.”

“Some of us have responsibilities that don’t pass out after too much popcorn,” Clover teased.

“You’re no use to Jimmy if you don’t get your beauty sleep.”

“So you came to tuck me into bed? Considerate of you,” the teal eyes twinkled.

“Close enough,” Qrow said.

“I like the sound of that,” Clover’s eyes slowly undressed him. There was no question where this was going. The only question was how fast they were going to get there.

Qrow was in no mood to wait.

“Then take your top off.”

“Here?!”

_Nawww look, he’s all shocked. Still just a sweet lil country boy under all that swagger, I guess._

“Why not? You think anyone else is going to come here at midnight? It’s not Grand Central Station.” Qrow grinned; the thought of fucking Clover into the Atlas command desk was very pleasant.

“Wait… it’s midnight?” Clover blinked.

“Yep.”

“You came to see me _at midnight?_ ” Clover’s brows twitched.

“I had an itch,” Qrow said. He let one hand slowly trail down his chest, smiling as his fingertips dipped below his belt. “I thought you could help me to scratch it.”

Clover stood up so fast he nearly knocked the chair over. “ _Not here_.”

“You don’t want Winter cleaning your ass-print off the glass tomorrow?” Qrow grinned as Clover stood watching his teasing fingers with lustful fascination.

“I’d like to take my time,” Clover said, not looking up.

“Just what I was thinking,” Qrow smiled.

“Your room?”

“Yours is closer.”

Clover grabbed his free hand and pulled him out the door and up the corridor.

_Seems like someone doesn’t even have the patience for a kiss._

“I thought you had _responsibilities_ …” Qrow chuckled as he was propelled along.

“They can wait,” Clover said.

\---xxx---

They fell through the door in a tangle of limbs and half removed clothing. Clover’s pin had caught on one of the chains on Qrow’s jacket.

“Stop, stop, we’re all tangled up,” Qrow laughed.

“I don’t care,” Clover grabbed the fabric and ripped, tearing his own shirt clean off.

_Now that is the kind of enthusiasm I like._

Qrow turned and closed the door behind him, taking his time just to make Clover wait. He turned back and leaned against the door. “I just bought this jacket, Cloves.”

“I’m not sorry.”

“ _Brat_ ,” Qrow pulled the rest of his shirt off slowly, drawing the fabric across his skin until it fell in a crumpled heap at his feet.

“You know it,” Clover said, his words muffled as he pressed a hot kiss to Qrow’s collarbone.

Qrow gave himself over to the sensation of Clover’s lips. The wet heat of his mouth, the sharp edges of his teeth, the tingling when Clover sucked his skin and then lifted his lips with a gentle pop.

His fingers sifted through Clover’s hair as he leaned back. Clover’s tongue grazed his nipple and a little moan escaped his lips. A flick of that skilled tongue and then teeth followed. Qrow bit his lip and ground his ass back into the door. Maybe Clover had a reason to be cocky.

He let Clover have his fill until the ache in his pants demanded some action. He took a fistful of that thick brown hair and pulled Clover’s head back, gentle but firm. Qrow looked him in the eyes, teasing him with a few light kisses before letting eager fingers trip across those defined stomach muscles.

Clover pulled him in for a deeper kiss, biting his lips and leading the kiss. Qrow let one trailing hand cup the impressive bugle in Clover’s pants. Clover twitched his hips and pressed him back into the door, his hard length digging into Qrow’s hip with forceful urgency. A deep groan huffed from Qrow’s lips as the blood rushed from his head, leaving him dizzy. He grabbed Clover’s ass and pulled him closer, grinding against that hard body.

Qrow kissed Clover’s throat and then took a soft petal of an earlobe into his mouth, “I want to take you apart,” he whispered.

Clover moved back just enough to fix Qrow with that bratty grin, “ _Do your worst_.”

“Brave words,” Qrow said, sinking his fingers slowly down again while Clover swayed into his touch.

“I’m a bit of a daredevil,” Clover huffed, hot breath sending shivers across Qrow’s skin.

“Reckless fool,” Qrow corrected.

Qrow took that juicy lip into his mouth. Slowly he pushed Clover backward across the room, kissing him as he went. They stopped when Clover’s legs hit the bed. Qrow lifted both his hands and cradled Clover’s jaw as he claimed him with one last fierce kiss. He fought off the thought that he could just take Clover right now, just push him onto the bed and tear his pants off. Suck him off hard while he worked him, got him ready. They could be fucking in minutes…

He took a deep breath. _No, I’m going to enjoy him. All of him._

This body… so young, so strong, so _perfect_. Every dip caught the light; gorgeous flat expanses of muscle, ridges of bone, little tufts of down and springy mounds of supple flesh… he was a Greek god, a Roman athlete… an Atlas soldier.

A forbidden delight.

Qrow’s fingers found the button on Clover’s pants and he flicked it undone. He finally broke the kiss and they stood, breathless. Qrow lifted Clover’s chin, light stubble scraping on his palm. He traced the perfect sweep of bone with his lips, tasting the salt on his skin. He was so delectable. Every part of him was a study in anatomy. Even his scars just accentuated his form, made him look just a bit more dangerous…

Qrow’s teeth found the tendon running down his neck, tender bites to get his nerves tingling. Qrow pressed his palms to Clover’s chest, feeling the hard muscle move under his fingers as Clover flexed for him.

_Such a show off._

He kissed one pec reverently and then the other. He loved to just tease a nipple… and Clover’s were so pink and perfect, hardening under his touch, just begging to be nipped and kissed. First he used his fingers to gently pinch, then the heat of his mouth made Clover tremble in his hands. He sucked a love bite into the juicy ridge of Clover’s cleavage then trailed a smattering of light kisses down as he sunk to his knees. He buried his nose in the soft down just below Clover’s belly button. The scent was pure sex and it thrummed through his body, sparking every tingling nerve as it went.

He kissed the taut fabric of Clover’s pants and looked up. Teal eyes smouldered down and a lustful smirk curled bitten lips. _Yeah, he looks like he’s having fun._

Qrow lifted his hands and slowly drew down the zip on Clover’s pants. He knew Clover was big but he had to admit this was a little intimidating. Soldier boy had also been thinking about this far too much, by the look of it. Qrow dragged his hand slowly up the length and Clover pushed back. He lifted the straining fabric and then leaned in, taking great pleasure in rolling the cloth slowly down over that gorgeous ass. His thumbs circled in the little dimples as he let hot breaths tease Clover’s cock. Now _this_ was a body you could absolutely get lost in.

Clover stepped out of his pants and Qrow sat back on his haunches to admire him. Hands on hips he stood naked and proud. His cock was already wet and right in Qrow’s face. It was all too tempting to just put it in his mouth but he had a plan. He had an important question he needed an answer to.

_How much punishment could this cocky rookie take?_

_Only one way to find out._

Clover’s fingers ran through his hair and Qrow pressed a light kiss to perfect pink tip of his cock. A little shudder of breath coursed through Clover’s body and Qrow slowly stood up before he got too excited.

Another lingering kiss and Qrow finally released that perfectly edible bottom lip, “Lie down.”

Clover grabbed his hand and sat back, pulling Qrow onto the bed. “Here,” his fingers went to Qrow’s waist, “let me take these off…”

“Not yet, boy scout. I haven’t even had my appetiser yet.”

Clover looked up and saw the look in his eyes, “Alright then,” he lay back, putting his hands behind his head and smiling. “ _Eat up_.”

The grin just made Qrow that much more determined. _Oh lucky charm, you have no idea what you’re asking for._

Qrow took a minute to just drink in the sight. Clover’s hair was messy on the pillow, his eyes lingered on Qrow’s chest, he lifted his hips and gave Qrow one more hit of that damned wink.

_Time you learned to respect your elders, boy._

Qrow climbed up the bed and straddled Clover’s thighs. He wrapped one hand around that gorgeous cock and stroked, smiling as Clover’s eyes fluttered shut and a growl rattled in his chest. He leaned down and took one pink bud of a nipple between his teeth. First he kissed, then he sucked and finally, he bit it gently. A groan was his invitation to bite harder as Clover rocked beneath him.

“Hmmmm, you taste _good_.”

Nipping and kissing, he left a trail of love bites down Clover’s chest. He wanted to kiss every single freckle, trace every line of muscle with his tongue. Each time he bit down, he squeezed Clover’s cock, feeling the heartbeat pulsing in his hand. As he pressed a kiss into the soft down on Clover’s belly, he dragged his thumb over the tip and pre-cum slicked his hand.

_He’s so wet already… at least that means I won’t need lube._

He sat up and moved, lifting Clover’s knee up. Clover moved the other and spread his legs. His face was flushed, lips red and wet. He was so eager, so beautiful.

Qrow knelt between his legs and kissed the inside of one thick thigh. The skin was warm underneath his lips and the scent of sex made him dizzy. He let his fingers trail slowly up and Clover’s cock twitched. He bit down and sucked, leaving an angry mark. Clover’s breath was getting faster; one hand closed in Qrow’s hair and he groaned, “Come on…”

Qrow kissed slowly higher, breathing in the scent of him and revelling in the little gasps every time he bit down. Finally, he felt a tremor quiver through those powerful thighs. He let his lips just graze the tip of Clover’s cock and when his breath stopped in his chest, Qrow slowly took him into his mouth.

He slid his tongue around the bell of his tip, enjoying the taste of Clover’s lust. He let his lips just slide slowly down, rolling his tongue around and listening carefully to every suppressed gasp. He used one hand to stroke a rhythm and flicked his tongue in time. Clover might not have purred but he came damn close. Qrow could feel him getting harder in his mouth. He delighted in the rocking of Clover’s hips, the sheen of sweat building on his skin, the pulse of his heartbeat quickening in Qrow’s hand… He took him right to the brink and then lifted his lips, flicking a drop of pre-cum with his rough tongue. Slowing his stroke he started to kiss Clover’s stomach again. Now he was wet, now he was ready.

_Perfect time to see just how far I can go…_

Qrow slid one hand between those thighs, his fingers trailing higher as he lowered his lips once more. He took Clover into his mouth and circled his tongue around, drawing deeper, slowly… achingly slowly as his fingers swirled.

Would Clover want it like this? Would he let Qrow fuck him? Push his slicked fingers into this hard body and make him quiver? Some guys only liked it one way…

Qrow’s fingers ghosted across the tempting dip between his legs. His lips slowly slid down as he brushed the pucker of that dark kiss and waited for a response. He got one. Clover ground against his hand, his knees falling to the bed.

Qrow pushed one finger inside him and smiled.

“Oh, pretty bird…” Clover huffed.

Qrow pushed slowly, crooking his finger so his knuckle stretched Cloves just a little. The cock in Qrow’s mouth twitched and he lifted his lips. No point rushing him… Qrow pushed deeper and Clover groaned. He pulled back and moved up so he could watch Clover as he fucked him. Watch his eyelashes flutter, the sweat build on his brow… he found a rhythm and Clover moved with him, rocking his hips… egging him on.

He tried to stay focussed but Clover’s chest was right there, bare and bitten, beading with sweat. He kissed the pec closest to him and the taste just fired him up. He sunk his teeth in and drew his hand back, a second finger sliding effortlessly beside the first. Clover lifted his hips and slammed them down, greedy for more.

“You like it?” Qrow whispered, drawing his hand back and then pushing in hard.

“Yes… fuck yes…” Clover huffed.

Qrow scissored his fingers and buried his head in Clover’s chest. “I wish I could have your whole body in my mouth…” he growled, leaving teeth marks behind as his kisses became more forceful. Clover was bucking hard beneath him.

_If I add a third finger, he’ll come._

_I don’t know if you’ve earned it yet…_

Qrow pulled his hand slowly away, lifting his lips. He sat up and Clover opened his eyes. Brothers he looked so beautiful. His lips were parted, eyes glazed, chest rising and falling with little desperate huffs of air.

“Turn over,” Qrow grinned.

Clover didn’t even blink; he just rolled onto his stomach. _I suppose there is something to be said for military discipline after all_...

“Up on your knees,” Qrow said. Like a good soldier, Clover’s ass went up and his elbows went down. It was an amazing sight. Qrow found his hand had made its way to his pants.

_Fuck he looks amazing… you could have him right now… just like this… he’s ready…_

But Qrow knew what he wanted. He took a perfect rounded ass cheek in each hand and squeezed, then he let his lips press into the base of Clover’s spine. Burying his face in Clover’s ass was just as good as it sounded. He pushed those glorious cheeks together and just rubbed his face in it. After this minor distraction, he trailed a few slow kisses down, just to make the threat known. Clover’s knees slid on the bedding and his legs opened just a little wider.

_Oh really?_

Qrow lifted his lips and bit one cheek and then the other. Having the hard muscle between his teeth made his cock hurt he was so horny. He unbuttoned his pants and hurled them to the floor as he pressed hot kisses into that gorgeous peach. He stroked himself lightly, marvelling that he felt bigger tonight. Looking at Clover’s muscled back, his bouncy butt scattered with bite marks… not surprising at all.

“ _Qrow_ …” Clover huffed.

_So impatient!_

Qrow pressed his lips between those gorgeous mounds and kissed him. He knew what the heat was like, especially when you were worked up so close to breaking. Clover’s body tensed and he let out a stuttering, “Ah-hh-aaa…”

Qrow licked and kissed, letting the heaving moans guide him. The sounds Clover was making were making him wet.

“Fuck Clover…” he huffed, “You’re beautiful…” He pulled away and Clover groaned, pushing his hips back, chasing Qrow’s touch. Qrow knelt between his legs and slowly pulled his cock free. He threw his undies over his shoulder and pushed himself between Clover’s legs. He didn’t want to take him just yet but he needed the heat, needed the friction like he needed to breathe.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Clover said.

For once, Qrow was speechless. He pushed his cock down between Clover’s thighs, letting his fingers ghost the slick opening. _Brothers he’s so perfect…_ he thrust slowly between those muscled thighs and dug his fingernails into Clover’s ass. _I could do this forever…_

It seemed Clover read his mind. “Hurry up… don’t leave me like this…”

Qrow swung his hips away. “Like what?” he said.

Thighs shaking, legs spread, his breath quivering as it left his chest... A little huff of laughter mixed in with the panting, “Ok you win, you win!”

“Turn over,” Qrow said, feeling a smug smile tugging at his lips.

“Qrow… _please_ …”

“Turn. Over.”

Clover rolled onto his back again and spread his legs. “Like this?” his cheeks were pink, hair wet and messy.

Qrow could barely keep from just leaping on him. “It’ll do.”

Qrow settled between those thick thighs again, drinking in the sight. _Now_ , he should be ready. A slow lick of his rough tongue up Clover’s thigh had him gasping. He was so sensitive now, so worked up, so perfectly undone.

Qrow made every movement an exquisite agony. He didn’t kiss or suck… only long licks, giving heat and friction and then taking it away as soon as Clover started to groan. He let his hand slide up the damp thigh and pushed three fingers together. He opened Clover slowly, _so slowly_ … memorising every gasp, cherishing every trembling sigh. Every time Clover rocked his hips he stopped, silently urging him to behave, to let himself be used, taken.

Clover got too close once and Qrow pulled away and the look on that gorgeous face was almost anger. His eyes flashed with passion, daring Qrow to finish him.

“I can’t wait to make you come,” Qrow said. He huffed a hot breath on Clover’s cock and the teal eyes widened in needy desperation. He moved his hand as his lips slowly moved down, getting into the perfect position. “Do you think you’re ready?”

“Q-q-qrow…” Clover said, his voice so shaky Qrow could barely make out his name.

“Me too,” he smirked. He swallowed Clover just as he pushed inside him. The slick muscles tensed around him, hips bucking hard. Qrow was ready. He shoved Clover’s hips down and thrust deep, finally giving Clover the friction he’d been begging for. He sucked greedily and felt the solid heat pulse in his mouth. Dragging his knuckles with rough strokes, he drove into Clover as he bucked and growled, coming so hard he filled Qrow’s mouth with hot salt. Qrow kept going, pumping him as he came, getting every last drop, every gasp, every shattered breath he could wring from the writhing body.

Finally he decided Clover had enough punishment and he swallowed and lifted his lips.

“Oh _wow_ ,” Clover managed. He’d propped himself up on his elbows to watch Qrow work and with that word his arms gave way and his head fell back onto the pillow.

“That was the idea,” Qrow drawled. He climbed up the bed and lay down beside him. _Give the man a minute to recover._

Chest covered in marks, eyes closed, chest heaving… Qrow’s cock just burned at the sight of him. He looked better like this than Qrow could ever have imagined.

“I have never wanted to pin a man and fuck his brains out so much,” Clover said, eyes still closed.

“You might have to wait a minute,” Qrow laughed, grasping his softened cock with a tender caress.

“I might,” Clover acknowledged, opening his eyes. “I don’t think my legs work yet, either.”

“Mine are still good,” Qrow grinned.

“Hmmm,” Clover rolled over to face him and lifted a lazy hand, “this bit seems good too.” He closed a calloused hand on Qrow’s cock and grinned when he moaned deep in his chest.

“That bit is just _fine_.”

“More than _fine_ ,” Clover leaned in and they kissed softly. The kiss deepened and Clover’s hand flicked teasingly over him. Clover’s teeth grazed his throat and Qrow growled.

“How strong is your table?”

“Uh... pretty strong I think?” Clover grinned then sunk his teeth just a little deeper.

A little shiver of pain and lust thrilled through Qrow like a cold breeze. Teasing was all very well but sometimes things got serious. He put his hands on Clover's hips and picked him up effortlessly. Smothering him with hot kisses, Qrow carried him to the kitchen counter. Table was too low. With one last hard squeeze on that perfect, perky ass, Qrow put him down on the edge of the bench. Clover’s legs were still around his waist and they pressed together in a delicious rush of heat.

Clover unclasped his ankles and gave Qrow a look filled with simmering lust, “You walk away now, Branwen and you’re dead to me.”

“Walk away? I’ll be the only one walking anywhere after this.”

“Promises, promises…”

“You saying I can’t deliver?” Qrow grinned as he suddenly found a hard cock pressing into his stomach. _Not bad, lucky charm. You might just have the stamina to keep up with me._

“After that? I wouldn’t dare.”  
  


Qrow reached back and grabbed one ankle, hefting it up over his hip. He thought about a witty retort but decided that there were much more effective ways to prove his point.

He leaned forwards and pressed a wet kiss to those swollen lips. Clover opened his mouth and pulled him in, hungrily taking anything, everything Qrow wanted to give him. Fingernails cut into Qrow’s back, urging him forwards. He let his hips swing in and felt the wet heat press against him. He broke the kiss as the sensation overwhelmed him but Clover pulled him back in, lips frantically pressing his as he pushed into the hot embrace.

Clover pulled him closer and their tongues clashed, Qrow pulled away to watch his cock slide back and then press deep. “AH-Qrow…” Clover gasped and leaned away, clutching the bench with both hands as Qrow slowly pressed into him. Qrow could feel every ridge, every honeyed dip inside him. He started slow, letting the friction build between them. He could still taste Clover on his lips. The bruises on his chest were blooming, deep purple welts flowering beneath his skin. Qrow buried himself in that chest and let go. Clover was so perfect… his hair falling in his eyes, his cock bouncing between them, the noises he was making were _incredible._

He had conquered this body. He’d bent it to his will and now, this beautiful sight was his reward. Clover’s heat overwhelmed him, every movement searing, thrilling through him in a wash of tingling nerves. Every part of him was given over to this. This shimmering rush, this transient moment where he felt infinite, powerful. Every touch left a blazing trail lighting up his skin.

Qrow filled him to the hilt, loving the needy cries that drove him higher and higher. He took Clover’s hand and put it on his cock. “I’d love to help but I’m going to need two hands,” he puffed out. Watching Clover pump himself as he railed him into the bench top was almost enough but he wanted to hear that stuttered cry just _one more time._

Qrow put on hand under Clover’s knee, lifting it high. The other hand closed on the bench and he pulled himself in with animal strength. He knew he had the right angle, Clover pulled tight around him, he missed his stroke and tears glinted at the corners of his eyes. “Qrow, th-ere… ple-ea-se…”

_Can’t believe the brat asked so nicely._

Qrow dug his fingers into the bench and took him. One deep thrust to make him gasp, a flick of the hips at the end of the stroke to get that little cry of need. Qrow pulled back and then near lifted him off the bench, Clover’s ankle clamped hard around his waist. Qrow could hear swearing, it could have been either of them. Brothers every stroke made him thrum with energy, he just wanted to fuck Clover so hard his nose bled. To make him beg, to make him scream.

_You’re mine._

He buried himself in muscle, driving to the hilt and deeper, still harder. He knew there would be bruises but he didn’t care. The angle of Clover’s hips was making him lose focus, fuck he felt so tight… the hand clasping his cock, lips wet…

“AH-h!” Clover called out and Qrow lifted him up, using his weight to increase the force between them. Waves of pleasure rocked him as Clover clenched and trembled, slicking Qrow’s stomach with come and calling his name in broken, heaving breaths. Qrow drove into him and gasping lips pressed to his, nails scraping down his back with the force of two hard bodies blurring pleasure and pain.

“Clo-ver…”

“Q-ro-ow…”

Broken syllables clashing as Qrow drove into him, through him, pushing every inch of his need deep into the welcoming heat. Teeth sunk into his chest and he growled, arching his back, giving Clover everything he had, teetering, clawing at the brink of ecstasy. He hovered there, holding onto this moment of roaring, rushing, fierce agony for as long as it would last.

Clover’s fingers were in his mouth, then he arched his back, putting his body on full display. The sight of him so messy, rippled stomach muscles covered in come, chest wet with sweat… Qrow felt the growl rising in his chest, heat coiling in his belly. In a desperate, soaring rush he buried himself in that tight heat, pumping pure lust as deep as Clover could take him. He cried out as the ripples of ecstasy raced across his skin, shivering heat bursting from him and filling this perfect body.

_Mine. You’re mine._

With slow, rough thrusts he came down from that giddy height. “Brothers you feel good,” he growled, giving one final jerk of his hips before a shuddered sigh wracked his body.

He slowly lowered Clover to the bench and kissed him, searching hands pushed the sweaty hair from his face and strong legs wrapped him up completely. They stood there, dipping in and out of breathless kisses until Qrow finally pulled away, “I think I need to sit down,” he huffed.

“You need to sit down? Why do you think I’m holding on so tight?” Clover laughed.

“Alright, just let me…” Qrow lifted him up and walked them both back to bed. As he lowered Clover gently down, they finally fell apart. He was just forming the thought that maybe he should have a shower when strong arms pulled him into bed.

“After destroying me like that, the least you can do is give me a cuddle.”

“I guess I could manage that,” Qrow opened his arms and Clover flopped bonelessly into them.

“That was...” Clover gestured at the ceiling.

“So, do you feel relaxed? All your edges off?” Qrow grinned.

“I’m so edge-free I’m a circle.”

“Good. How are your legs?”

“I think I’ll walk again,” Clover mused.

“Excellent, because I could use a shower and I seem to remember you really know how to use a faucet.”

The look of terror on Clover’s face was all that he could have wished for.

“You’re joking, right?”

“Maybe, lucky charm. Maybe.”

\---xxx---


End file.
